A Night Fury's Destiny
by Hiccup The Demigod
Summary: Toothless is told that it his future is impossible. He leaves home and sets out on a journey to prove that his dreams are possible. Toothless POV. HTTYD1 setting.
1. Chapter 1

_Strike Class dragons live exceptionally long lives, even handicapped ones. I have been blessed by the gods to live long enough to tell you this tale._

 _As hatchlings, a Night Fury's dreams are their future. As younglings, the dreams stop, and the parents of the young Night Fury begin to mold those dreams into reality._

 _However, my dreams are considered impossible and I am forced to follow the path my parents took. It is Night Fury tradition._

 _Hi, my name is Toothless. Today I am going to tell you how I broke tradition and made my impossible dreams possible. But if you are to understand me, we have to start at the beginning._

* * *

My home was a big island close to the North Pole, so it is always cold. Spring and Summer are a bit warmer than Winter but only lasts a few months out of the year. We do not have Autumn. If we did, we could not tell.

The island's name is lost to us. It had a name many generations ago, but as time went on, we forgot its name. It is rumored that the first Great Elder told a human who wrote it on a scroll. The human died sometime later and the scroll as lost at sea.

* * *

Let me tell you this right now. It's better to have parents who have traveled the known world than to have ones who never left home. Well for Night Furies it is.

I have always been different from everyone else on the island. You see the thing is, my parents thought I was a dud because my egg was cold. An egg is supposed to be either warm or hot. The hotter the egg the stronger the dragon.

My egg was ice cold from the very beginning. Thankfully it is dragon tradition to keep the egg until explodes. All the dragons do this because it is customary to bury the dead hatchling instead of getting rid of the egg.

My parents already had my burial hole dug and everything when my egg exploded.

When they realized that I was alive, the whole island rejoiced, but the rejoicing didn't last long. All the Night Furies quickly realized that was I small, even by hatchling standards. This also meant that I had hatched early and would never achieve the full power of a Night Fury.

My size earned me the name 'Pukio', which meant runt. This also meant that I had to be raised differently.

* * *

Over the course of the next two years, my parents sheltered me from the cold of our island. I would spend endless days sleeping and cocooned by their wings. They would often take turns keeping my small frail body warm while the other would hunt. They told me stories of their adventures and encouraged me to be the best that I can be.

Now a lot of Night Fury parents would not do this. Night Furies prefer encouraging their hatchling or youngling physically. But because I was such a sickly hatchling, my parents could not be physical without harming me.

* * *

When I turned three, I was strong enough to leave the cave and began learning how to fly and hunt. I was supposed to join all the other hatchling Night Furies my age, but my parents knew how cruel young Night Furies could be. So, my father would take me hunting and teach me about the Whispering Deaths, our rivals, and my mother gave me flying lessons.

I easily outdid my father in hunting, by catching more fish than him. I was faster than my mother when it came to flying. I was faster than any other Night Fury for that matter.

The Great Elder of our island chalked my speed up to the fact that I was such a small Night Fury. This I took pride in.

Spring and Summer didn't last long. Only a few months. As the harsh winter hit the island I would spend most of my time, lying by the fire my mother made and listen to her adventures.

If I was normal sized three-year-old hatchling I would not need to be lying by a fire.

* * *

At age four, I was put through a rite of passage to have the honor of being called a youngling. The Great Elder had set up my rite of passage to be easy, but my parents were becoming stricter and beginning to behave like normal Night Fury parents. So I had to take the same test as everyone else.

This test consisted of hunting, speed, firepower, and accuracy.

I did well with hunting and speed. But since my parents never got around to teaching me how to use my plasma blasts, I did not do as good as the other four-year-old Night Furies.

Thankfully, I still passed and rose to the rank of a youngling.

* * *

Now earlier I mentioned the Whispering Deaths. Let me explain to you why they are our greatest rivals.

For as long as us Night Furies cared to remember, we have been at war with the Whispering Deaths. Those tunnel-digging dragons have been after our island because their's is over-populated. But we're too stubborn to move, so we fight.

One night our two kinds were fighting again. However, the Whispering Deaths were not giving up as easily this time because they had the strength in numbers.

I am now six years of age and am able to go out of the cave by myself. I have grown considerably since I was a hatchling. I am an almost normal size for six-year-old Night Fury.

I ran through the forest, my shoulder bleeding and burning from the spike sticking out of it, trying to get back my parents cave. Because when the Whispering Deaths come, any Night Fury, who is under the age of eight, was to stay inside and not go out.

I had been on the other side of the island getting my dinner and talking to a visiting Skrill when the tunneling dragons came.

"Pukio!" I heard one of the Night Furies roar as I ran past him. Whatever he said afterward was lost in the wind.

I growled at my name. I hated it. I am not a runt. Well, I do not consider myself to be one at this point. So what if I hatched two days early out of an ice-cold egg? That did not mean anything. So what if I didn't always hit my yearly growth spurts? I was just a bit of a late bloomer. I was by no means a runt. I could fight, hunt and fly on my own.

Just as the Whispering Deaths are beginning to retreat, I reach my parents' cave. What I saw was horrible. My father laying on his side as my mother licks blood off of him. His blood. Blood that was coming from a terrible wound.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father," I cry as I rushed toward him.

He opened his eyes and looked me. "Pukio, son."

I touched his snout with mine. "You are hurt."

"I am," Father agreed, "but so are you."

I looked at the spike sticking out of my shoulder. I grasped it with my teeth and pulled it out as I bit back a whimper. I tossed the spike to the side and looked at my father. "I am alright and you will be as well."

My father weakly shook his head. "My time has come. I will be in eternal flight soon."

I touched his snout again. "No, you will get better and teach me your path. Just like you promised."

He shook his head again. "You are to follow your mother's path now, but promise me something first."

"Anything," I promised.

"Promise me that you will fly further than any Night Fury before you," Father requested.

I raised my head proudly and stood on my back legs. "I promise, Father."

"You have come far in knowledge, my son. You are a survivor and a blessing of the gods to our kind," Father stated as he closed his eyes.

My mother stopped licking my father's wound and started to push me out of the cave. "Come, young one. We must cleanse your wound. Your father is about to take his final flight."

I allowed myself to be taken away from my father, for it is Night Fury tradition to never watch someone take their final flight.

* * *

As we sat by a stream of hot water, a mighty roar is heard over the island. I looked up in the direction of the cave I grew up in and a see dark figure taking flight.

I whimpered at the sight because I knew that my father is gone and never coming back.

"Night Furies do not whimper or mourn. They push the emotions down and move on," Mother chided as she cleaned my wound.

I hang my head, embarrassed, "Sorry Mother."

As hatchlings we Night Furies are taught that emotions and pain are weaknesses and should be ignored. Our parents help us by not showing any kind of love toward us. Sure they give us kind words sometimes, but the words are empty and meaningless.

Because I was raised differently, I had all my emotions and felt pain. Like at that moment, I wanted to cry from the pain in my shoulder, but could not because my mother would get mad and would not let me out of the cave until I reach the age of eight.

"Are my dreams really impossible?" I asked.

In the way of the Night Fury, a hatchling's dreams are their destiny. When the hatchling turns in to a youngling the dreams stop and the parents begin to mold the dream into a reality. In my dreams, I am surrounded by dragons and humans. Every dream was full of different dragons and humans, but there is one constant. A boy with weird-looking legs. He was in every dream.

When the Night Furies heard of my dream, I was told to dream something else because it was impossible. Since I could not dream anything else, I was being forced to take the path of one of my parents. I was going to take my father's path, but I can not anymore at this point. So I am going to have to follow my mother's path.

"Night Furies do not socialize with other dragons or humans. Yes, your dreams are not possible," Mother answered.

 _If only she knew about the Skrill I talk to once in a while_ , I thought to myself.

"If I was a Monstrous Nightmare, my dream would be possible," I said.

"Do not be so silly. Monstrous Nightmares are not smart enough to make their dreams a reality," my mother pointed out.

"Can I be a Skrill then?" I asked. "They do not have destinies. They just fly around shooting things with lightning."

"You can not be a Skrill," Mother said. "You were born a Night Fury. A Night Fury you will remain."

I could sense that I was upsetting my mother, but that did not stop me from talking.

"The Great Elder says nothing is impossible," I argued.

My mother stopped cleansing my wound and roars. "The Great Elder is a fool. Your dreams are impossible. You will accept that fact, Pukio. Do you understand me?"

I cowered, for my mother had never once roared at me, but I deserved it. I pushed her too far on purpose. Now she was angry at me.

I hung my head. "Forgive me, Mother. I spoke out of term. I will stop thinking about my dreams and follow your path."

"Go back to the cave," she growled. "We will discuss this tomorrow."

I gave her a quick bow, then ran through the forest with no intention of going home.

* * *

The sun was rising when I reached the beach on the far end of the island. I looked out at the water and spread my wings. I knew that my dreams are possible. I just had to prove it first. After that, I would come back.

I turned to look at the forest for a second, wondering if I should wait until I was older. I quickly dismissed the thought. If I did not leave then, I probably never would have.

I looked back at the ocean and took to the sky.

As I soared away from the island I had called home my whole life, I could hear my mother roar out that I am missing. I did not bother looking back. I just kept going until I can longer hear the cries of my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I fly for what seems like forever, but in reality, only a week has gone by. I decide I have traveled far enough from my home and should find an island to land on.

It does not take long for me to find one. The island has a huge mountain in the center of it and there are about two dozen dragons around that I can see. All the dragons that I can see are different. There are Gronkles, Zipplebacks, a Deadly Nadder or two, Monstrous Nightmares and some I have not seen before

I decide to land and find myself a place on the island. As soon as my feet touch the ground I am surrounded by some of the other dragons.

"What kind of dragon is it?" a Deadly Nadder asks.

"Skrill maybe?" a Nightmare guesses.

"I am a Night Fury," I state as I roll my eyes. Mother was right Monstrous Nightmares were stupid. This one couldn't even tell the difference between other dragons.

"Yeah right," the Nadder replies. "You are too small to be a Night Fury."

"We should take it to the queen. She will know what kind of dragon it is," a Gronkle suggests.

Before I can protest, I am picked up from the ground and carried to the mountain.

djfdkfdkjfkdjfkdjfkdjfkdfjkdjkxmxvxnvmvmcnvmcvmcvmncvcnv

I am dropped on a ledge and nearly fall into a massive hole. I quickly get my balance and back away. I look around for the queen dragon, but instead, I see thousands of dragons staring at me. I wonder why so many different dragons listen to just one. Do they not have their own queens to obey? My kind never had a queen. We just had the Great Elder, whom we obeyed. But all the other species of dragons had queens who could turn them into mindless monsters if she wished to do so.

My thoughts are interrupted by a voice reverberating in my head.

'Who are you?' the Voice demands. 'Why are you here?'

I cover my ears with my paws and shut my eyes as I back up toward a wall.

'Answer me!' the Voice order.

"Pukio," I whimper. "I am a Night Fury. I ran away from my home."

'Why have you invaded my island?' the Voice roars.

"I needed a place to rest," I reply as I open my eyes. My eyes widen when I see that a massive queen dragon is looking me.

"You are puny. What could you offer me if I were to let you stay?" the Queen asks.

'It is a trap! Retreat! Retreat!,' My mind screams at me, but my tired body does not listen. I need to rest. If I have to prove myself to do so, I will.

I stand up on my back legs and looks around at the massive volcano. I need to hit something, but at the same time not risk having the mountain collapse in on itself. I spot a wall behind the queen and fire a plasma blast, with deadly accuracy.

All the dragons in the mountain watched as the wall crumbled and fell into the depths of the red pit. The queen stares me and scowls. "You are very accurate in your firing ability. Perhaps you can disable the humans' weapons while the other dragons steal their food for me."

Now even my body wants to retreat. Why do the dragons steal from the humans? What wrong have the humans done? Is this what my dreams really meant? Am I suppose to help these dragons steal food from humans for a queen, who is clearly evil? Humans have to eat as well. I know this for a fact. My father once told me tales of how humans get their food.

I was tempted to question the queen about this, but I could hear the lapping of the waves as they hit the beach of the island and felt my eyes grow heavy. So I just nodded and agreed to destroy the human's weapons.

jhhjkhkhkjhjkhkhjhjkkjkhjjhjkjjjkjjjk

It has been two years since I left home. I am now eight years of age, but still a youngling.

I have since found a home in a dragon's nest that is ruled by Red Death, or my queen. Once or twice a month we raid a nearby island called, 'Berk'.

Red Death has me destroy the big weapons while the other dragons steal the food.

This is not exactly like my dreams, but it is close enough to let my heart say that this is my destiny. My brain, though says that my dream has not come full circle yet because I have yet to meet the boy with the weird legs. Every raid I look for him but do not see him.

khjkhjkhkhjkhkhkjhjkhffdfgdgfhgjhgf

Six more years have passed and I have a reputation as the most feared dragon in existence. I am feared among the humans because I am never seen and never miss what I am aiming for.

Earlier tonight before I left for the raid, Red Death ordered me to bring her food, for the number of dragons in the nest was dwindling. The humans have been killing more and more of us.

Now as I fly through the air destroying weapons, I am thinking of ways to leave the nest and not get caught doing so.

Red Death has a hypnotic type hold on all the dragons in the nest. Her hold on me is weak because I am the first and only Night Fury to ever enter her nest. Because of my intelligence, she can not control me as well as she can the other dragons.

I am so distracted by my thoughts of escape that I do not see the ropes with metal balls attached come at me until it is too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been stuck at work working open to close.

I hope you enjoy this next chapeter. Read. Enjoy. Favorite. Review

* * *

I fall through the air and hit the ground hard, I tumble for several yards, tearing through trees and ground until I come to a complete stop.

I do not bother struggling against my binds. Humans made them so that dragons cannot escape. Instead, I cry out from all the sudden pain. My wings are pinned in an unnatural way. My legs are tied to the underbelly of my body. I know something wrong with my tailfin because I can feel my blood pooling around it.

Once I am done crying, I let sleep claim me. Sooner or later a human will find me and end my life.

* * *

I wake to something touching my front leg. As I growl and move my leg as much as I can, I hear a startled cry. I open my eyes and find myself staring at a human boy. I feel as if I should know this human, but can't figure out why. It doesn't matter now anyway. The boy has a knife in his hands and means to kill me with it.

I hear him talking but I do not understand what he is saying. I have never bothered to learn the human language. It doesn't matter anymore, for I am about to die. But for some reason, I bother to place the tone of the boy's voice. It is nervousness and uncertainty. I take this as a sign of hope that I will live to see another day.

That sign is proved wrong when he raises the knife above his head as he gets ready to go for the kill. I let out a soft growl as I stretch my neck out, hoping he gives me a quick death.

Seconds pass slowly as I wait for him to kill me, I hear him muttering something in his language. Then all of sudden I hear the sound of my binds being cut and my eyes fly open. I feel the ropes fall off of me.

As soon as the final rope is cut I am on my feet. I quickly pin the boy against a boulder and stare at him. I feel that if I kill him I will never be able to bring my dream full circle. He is important to my destiny somehow.

So I take my paw off his tiny chest and roar as loud as I can. I, then, quickly run away and take to the skies. I'm in the air for a few seconds before crashing into a cove.

* * *

I am tired. I am hungry. I am a prisoner. I am unable to fly.

I look at the darkened sky and cry to Shawto, the dragon goddess of revenge. "Shawto, I plead for revenge to the human who has done to this me. Make them feel the same pain I have. Make them suffer the way I am suffering."

I know that pleading for revenge will not get me out of my prison, but it felt good to yell rather than to kill the bird that mocks me.

I heat up the ground where I stand and lay down. I can try climbing out again tomorrow.

* * *

After another unsuccessful attempt at escaping my prison, I start to realize that I have not eaten in two weeks, because of Red Death. She likes to starve us for periods of time. I think it's because she wants us to think that we can not live without her.

I am no longer in her nest, so I can eat when I want. I look at the pond and see two fish. I thrust my head into the water in an attempt to catch one but fail. I decide that I will try again later after I rest for a bit.

As I lay down I hear a small object fall behind me. I get up, turn around and look up. Hiding behind a ledge is the boy, who freed me. He's watching me.

Once again I get the sense that I should know him, but I don't know how I know him.

We stare at each until the sun sets. Once he is gone, it begins to rain. I feel lonely now. It was nice having him as company.

* * *

Fish. I smell dead fish. I also smell the boy. I was not able to smell him before because he had reeked of fear when we first met. Now he smells the same way he did yesterday, curious.

I watch from my perch as he walks into my prison with a fish in his hands. When he spots me, I leap down in front him and start walking toward him. I want that fish.

I retreat from my mission when I see that he was a knife. What was he planning to do? Feed me, then kill me? No, not acceptable.

I snarl. "Get rid of the knife, foolish boy." I know he can not understand what I am saying, but at the same time, he seems to understand. He drops the knife on the ground and kicks it into the water. The boy then holds the fish out for me to take.

I open my mouth and take the fish. I finish it in two bites. I look at the boy, he smells like other fish. He must have more, hidden in the fur vest. As I inch closer to him, he falls to the ground and backs away. He is talking, but I do not understand a word he is saying.

I stop moving toward him when I see that he does not have any more fish, he just smells like he does. I also realize that I probably ate the only food he had. I decide to share, so I regurgitate half of the fish and place it in his lap.

I sit on my back legs and watch as he slowly understands that I am sharing and takes a small bite of the fish. Once he swallows, he smiles at me. I decide to humor him and smile back the best I can. I have never smiled before.

When he reaches his hand out to touch me, I snarl and glide to the other side of the pond. There, I heat up the ground and lay down. I look at the bird that constantly mocks me as it flies away. I would kill it, but it has eggs that will hatch soon. I look down and see that the boy is sitting close by. I sigh and cover my face with my partial tailfin.

I listen as the boy moves closer. Does he have a death wish, or does he know that I can't hurt him? I move my tail and watch as he quickly, but awkwardly, retreats from his mission to touch me.

I huff at him as I stand up and walk over to a root of a tree that has grown down into my prison. I jump up and hang from my tail. It does not take long for me to fall into another dreamless sleep.

I miss my dreams. I have not dreamed since I found shelter in the dragon nest. I thought my dreams would return once I crashed into this prison. I was wrong.


End file.
